1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a time counting assembly, and particularly to a time counting assembly with a display for world time zones.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known that the international exchange is getting more frequent and the transnational contact is getting popular due to the advance of the traffic and communication. In order to consider the factor with regard to the transmission of information and to the time difference, a clock possible to show the time of any other zone, or the so-called world time clock is developed to respond the necessity.
Mostly, a conventional world time clock at the dial thereof is printed with a world map and a local time is looked up in the world map. The deficiency involved in the conventional world time clock is that the dial appears too much complicated and it does not fulfill the criterion of human engineering from the standpoint of vision cognition and transmission.
Taking a simple type of world time clock as an example, the movement of this world time clock provides a 24-hour display and the periphery of the dial thereof engages with a time zone ring with 24 typical city names thereon to represent 24 time zones. When the local city name is turned to correspond to the local time in the time zone ring, the time of another related city can be figured out. However, the simple type of world time clock is also involved in a defect that the movement has to provide a 24-hour display. Moreover, the time zone ring is easily loosened after using a period of time caused by no locating device available for the time zone ring being steadily attached to the dial such that it may result in a difficulty of reading the time. Besides, the time zone ring on the simple type of world time clock is disposed to have a distance from the 24-hour graduation on the dial so that it is easy to occur a reading error. Furthermore, the dial has to be arranged with 24 graduations standing for 24 hours and the gap between two neighboring hour graduations is reduced in a limited space such that it is unfavorable for the reading of minute hand and it is not possible for the alarm being aligned accurately.